HCPC02
is the 2nd episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and also the 488th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Hime and Blue inform Megumi the means of being a Pretty Cure. But after seeing how competant Megumi is, Hime runs away fearing she won't be able to keep up. '' Summary Megumi transforms into Cure Lovely and begins fighting against the Saiark, but she doesn't know what to do and gets trapped by it's attack. Princess comes to her rescue but they struggle until Princess uses ''Princess Tornado, giving them an opportunity to escape, having distracted Namakelder with the weird attack. Later, Hime shows Megumi the secret embassy of the Blue Sky Kingdom, and Megumi remarks on how strange it is not to have noticed it there before. They begin to discuss how to defeat the Saiark and save Mao but Hime seems to only doubt they can really do anything, which leads to an argument as Megumi tries to reason with her. Hearing their argument Blue comes out of the mirror to intervene and greets Megumi. He explains what is happening around the world with the Saiarks and mentions that it's all because of a box called Axia being opened. It released Queen Mirage, her generals, and the Saiarks. Meanwhile, Queen Mirage learns about Cure Lovely from Deep Mirror and now wants her eradicated. Blue continues on to say that the Queen despises love and anything else considered to be a positive emotion before adding that Hime's kingdom was invaded by them. Which makes Hime spiral back into hopelessness as she can't understand why she still lost, even though she got a partner and a friend now. She reasons that if she keeps losing then she shouldn't be a pretty cure, and despite their attempts to calm her, she is overwhelmed and runs away. Megumi runs after her but she loses sight of her and soon notices how much moss is covering the city. Saddened and lost, Hime is approached by Yuko, who offers her some of her honey candy. However, Hime is too shy to talk to her, so after accepting it she runs away. Ribbon -who is with Megumi- apologizes for her behavior when Megumi points out that Hime is very lucky to have someone like her to worry about her. This makes Ribbon feel better and she suggests that Megumi makes use of the PreCards Blue gave them in order to locate Hime. She transforms into a detective and comes across Yuko, and after being told she saw her, she continues on to locate a wrapper from one of Yuko's honey candies before spotting Hime up ahead. Ribbon stops Hime before she can run further, but Hime doesn't want to deal with her, saying that she will never be able to defeat the Saiark because she's afraid. No matter how many times she tries, she can't overcome it. However, Megumi claims that no matter how much fear she has, Hime never has once before given up, despite her many losses. She tells Hime to keep trying, because with her on her side she will be okay. Hime feels better now, then she suggests that they make a good pose for their team and head up to the rooftop where the Saiark is. They transform and stop for a second to discuss their awesome poses before a bunch of Choiarks surround them. With a Lovely Punch they are able to disband them while Namakelder orders the Saiark to attack. Cure Lovely assigns Princess to purify the Saiark while she handles the crowd and attacks the Saiark to weaken it. Princess panics, unsure of herself. But after much struggle, Cure Lovely wounds the Saiark with Lovely Heart Destruction. Cure Princess regains hope and purifies the Saiark with Blue Happy Shoot, and Namakelder leaves. With this, Lovely and Princess happily celebrate Princess' first win. The girls then change back to normal and they watch Mao as she goes to her mother. It's then Ribbon produces two PreCards and puts them into the book she carries, explaining what will happen once every single card has been put back. The girls go on to make a promise with each other to keep fighting the Saiarks together and to grow as a team. Major Events * The following attacks are used for the first time: ** Blue Happy Shoot ** Princess Tornado ** Lovely Punch ** Lovely Heart Destruction * The Choiarks and Deep Mirror make their first appearance. ** The Choiarks made their actual appearance since they cameo in episode 1 * The news about Blue Sky Kingdom's destruction, and the appearance of Axia appears for the first time. * Dual transformation appears for the first time. * Princess beats the Saiark for the first time. *Sagara Hiroko appears for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures * Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess * Cure Dream (only in the opening) Mascots * Ribbon Villains * Queen Mirage * Namakelder * Saiark * Choiarks * Deep Mirror * Hosshiwa (Flashback only) * Oresky (Flashback only) Secondary Characters * Blue * Omori Yuko * Sagara Mao * Sagara Hiroko Trivia * Cure Dream appears this time in the opening to greet the 10th anniversary of Pretty Cure. * '''PreCards Debut: '''Detective PreCards Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes